The Devil Goes The Net
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: is the sequel of The Warrior, The Devil and The Gear where Jin decides to team up with Daigo Kazama, Roberto Miura, Lee Chaolan and Kou Leifoh from Square's The Bouncer to travel to the internet to find the USB rail gun in order to rescue the game Time Crisis 5: The True Mastermind Edition. This story is based on the sequel of Wreck-It Ralph called Ralph Breaks the Internet.
1. Prelude

**A/N: Hello guys DarkCrisan366 here and** **this is the sequel of The Warrior, The Devil and The Gear which is based on the sequel of Wreck-It Ralph, Ralph Breaks The Internet. More guest characters will be present and new original characters which were not based on both Shank and Yesss. Instead of Disney characters who appear in the movie. It's going to be Sports Entertainment such as WWE and NBA as Marvel characters remained present as well. This is going to be my first ever all-male fic as few girls were present as supporting characters. Here is my story called The Devil Takes the Net and the story takes place three months after The Warrior, The Devil and The Gear.**

 _ **The Devil Goes the Net**_

At the other branch of Violet Systems, an unnamed journalist investigates Jin Kazama's room where he was recovering from his comatose state. To his dismay, he noticed that he was gone and goes to inform to Lars, Lee and Alisa about what he had found. As soon as Lars and Alisa watch the battle between Kazuya and Heihachi's climatic battle, Lee noticed something was wrong.

"You look pretty tired..."

"It was Jin... he-?"

"What!?" Both replied in a shock knowing that Jin was in a near-recovery state and he should be resting by now.

* * *

At the athletic stadium, we can see Daigo Kazama, Edge and Gan looking at the night sky knowing of how he had met Jin from the beginning.

"So boss... you look pretty troubled since we watched a fighting tournament." Edge said and Daigo sadly replies while he kneeled into the ground.

"Akira was crying remorsefully after I informed her about Jin's current condition on his game. I've never seen a man like him would beat me in a street fight who ended up being in comatose. It's just like when all of you ganged up on me when I got brainwashed by Kurow or Yurika that leads me to my death."

"..."

"Damn it, Jin! Why the hell did you do that to yourself? You're not the same person that I first met!" Daigo gritted his teeth while smacking both of his fists into the grass.

"Take it easy, boss. Jin is fine." Edge said and reminding him of how they were as a video game character. "Like the wolf girl told me that, we cannot change who we were in the games we came in. Jin is too... I know you felt bad because of his current state on his game."

"Yeah, you were right. We're the characters from the game and from different games. I clearly forgot about it." Daigo said until Gan noticed someone had run off back to the Game World Station.

"Boss, looks like someone just run off behind us."

Daigo eventually stands up and sensed that it came from the Game World Station.

"Seems like there's something new in the Game World Station, let's find out." With that, Daigo, Edge and Gan followed the unnamed man to the Game World Station.

* * *

At the Gonzalo Arcade Center, Mr. Gonzalo Jr. sets up an Wi-Fi router to connect through the internet as he finally plugged in along with the arcade machines and it's consoles.

"All right, it's finally plugged in."

He finally opens the main computer and states.

"And now we're online."

Mr. Gonzalo Jr. clicks the mouse on the main screen application as the internet is about to open.

* * *

At the Tappers Bar, the rootbeer Tapper became amused to see Jin was alive and well on his game after he had snuck out on his game to have a break.

"I've never seen a young lad like you can survive on the desert looking like this. Just look at you, you just lost a little weight haven't you? Girls would be crazy to see you like that."

"I'm already in near-recovery state by now." Jin said as he clearly admitted. "I just snuck away from Lars, Alisa and Lee so that I can have a drink here. I haven't been eaten since I always been resting in the medical bed by now."

"My goodness... I'll give you some rootbeer for you to drink." As the rootbeer Tapper prepare some rootbeer, Venom noticed other characters were going to the Game World Station.

"It's weird... why is everybody leaving the bar?" Venom said in confusion and Jin sensed there's something new on the Game World Station as he thought.

 _I think I need to check it out._

Jin eventually leaves the bar to see what's going on as the rootbeer Tapper arrives with the rootbeer until he noticed that he left.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

* * *

At the Game World Station, other arcade and console game characters were present to see what's new on the plug in. Daigo, Edge and Gan noticed the students from Gorin are here too.

"Sawamura, what are you doing here?" Edge asked which Shoma mockingly replies.

"There was a new plugged in on this station, long-spiky dude."

When Edge wanted to fight Shoma, Daigo stops him and to see the background of plug-in called Wi-Fi.

"Wow... a Wi-Fi!" Shoma smiled amusing and became confused. "What's a Wi-Fi?"

"It is an internet router that connects through the internet." Jin arrives to see everyone about what's going on and to Daigo's horrible surprise.

"Jin! I thought you were bedridden in comatose. How come you're still standing up in front of us?"

"I just snuck out on my game to have a little break, Daigo. Don't be worry, one more rest and I'm getting ready to fight." Jin smirked evilly making Daigo mad while removing his school jacket and immediately charge at him causing them to have a brawl.

"You idiot! How can you do this to us and you even made my sister cry for what happened to you?" Daigo angrily beats Jin for what happened to him on his game which he tried to explain while exchanging their blows.

"Daigo, calm down... Let me explain..."

"Gan, how come Daigo was acting so childish? Can you tell us about it?" Shoma asked which Gan replies.

"Oh that, our big boss is very fixated towards the other Kazama who beats him in their very first street fight when he and the Street Fighter legend Ryu get themselves at our game. Those two Kazamas are just like brothers in arms."

"So this means that these two were meant to be brotherly love, haha..." Natsu remarked while laughing until both men stopped causing Daigo to make an angry reaction on them.

"Honestly, Natsu... Jin is from the Tekken game and he and I were not related."

During the commotion, the Surge Protector arrives to put a caution on the new Wi-Fi plugged in as he warns the video game characters about it.

"You better be warned because this is new and this is different and we should be feared it."

"That's not fair..." Rage gritted angrily as Robert Baxter blocks him which Jin knows what it is.

"So Wi-Fi means the internet. Sounds interesting to get there."

As everyone leaves, Daigo gets his school jacket and became dismayed while facing Jin in annoyance.

"You just made me so annoyed for what happened to you. But Edge was right, we can't change who we are on the games we appeared in."

"Forgive me, Daigo. This is what I am now. I was so lucky when Lars rescued me from the Arab soldiers and taking recover at Violet Systems. I supposed you need to understand that." Jin said finally apologized to him which Daigo accepts.

"I forgive you, Jin... as long as you were alive on your game. We're always be best of friends." Daigo smirked happily as both crosses his arms as the Surge Protector continues to warn them about going to the internet.

"And one last thing, going to the internet is highly dangerous."

* * *

The next day, two players were playing Time Crisis 5: True Mastermind Edition as both Marc Godart and Luke O'Neil dealing against their infamous enemy Wild Dog while being assisted by Robert. The two men were running in a quick pace to shoot their opponents. As they reach in the Final Stage to face Robert and his robot creation with Keith Martin's assistance, they successfully beat him on time as one of the rail gun shooter was not working when the player plays as Marc shoots the robot.

"Um, Mr. Gonzalo... this gun is busted and it can't shoot."

"Let's see..." Mr. Gonzalo Jr. looked at the rail gun shooter and to noticed that the USB wire was damaged.

The Time Crisis characters looked on to see what's going on with the players.

"What are they doing? We can't beat the traitor if the players were having a conversation." Luke said impulsively which Marc tells him.

"I think it's because of the gun used by the kid over there."

"What are you looking at the monitor? You better shoot me at once!" Robert scowled while gunpointing at the trio with his handgun.

"Is it all right if try to find something at the internet to get this?" Mr. Gonzalo Jr. asked which one of the players manage to find the parts in the internet.

"It was in e-Bay."

When Mr. Gonzalo sees the parts he was looking for in e-Bay. To his surprise, it costs expensive which he tells them.

"My goodness, it costs expensive... Here is your token, sweetie. This game is about to be unplugged to find out some parts in another website."

Upon hearing this, Keith became panicked upon seeing that he's gonna unplugged the game.

"Oh no... Mr. Gonzalo is about to unplugged the game, We better run!" Keith informs both Marc and Luke to leave the game.

"What!?"

As the trio leave immediately, Robert was completely annoyed to see them leaving.

"You cowards!" Robert yelled as he looked on to see their game is about to unplug which horribly scares him. "Crap! I almost forgot if our game unplugs and it will be a death of me. HEY! Wait up!"

Back at the Game World Station, the Surge Protector was checking most of the arcade games as well as the characters who wasn't chosen by the players can move freely on the station. Jin was listening with music using his red earphones since he wasn't chosen by other players on the Tekken game until he noticed the plug is about to be unplugged as he removes the earphones.

"This light..."

To his dismay, all of the characters from Time Crisis 5 are escaping from being unplugged. Jin immediately tries to help them as the Gorin students, Natsu, Shoma and Roberto Miura are about to prepare to fight against Daigo, Edge and Gan on the Project Justice game as Roberto noticed the characters from Time Crisis are on the station.

"Hey, Roberto... are you okay?" Shoma asked worriedly which Roberto immediately goes to follow Jin to help the Time Crisis characters. "Roberto!"

"Something's going on here?" Natsu points out the Time Crisis 5 game is about to be unplugged.

Jin then tries to help some of Wild Dog's men to escape or soldiers who were drugged into zombies as he found Marc, Luke and Keith.

"What just happened?"

"Our game is about to be unplugged, Cathy was still inside..." Luke informs Jin about Catherine Ricci which cause him to rescue her.

Therefore, Wild Dog drags Wild Fang's steel wing to the station only to be bumped by Robert who immediately runs towards them as Jin tried to help both of them escape. Catherine was trying to run but was slipped as Roberto quickly drags her to safety. As all of the Time Crisis 5 characters look to see their game became unplugged, everyone became devastated for being homeless.

"Oh no! We're homeless!" Luke yelled hysterically which cause everyone to panic.

"Stay calm... Get a hold of yourself!" The Surge Protector tried to calm them down which he sighs. "...Unplugging again. I've never seen these people like from the House of the Dead 4 became down when they were get unplugged."

"So then... where do we live here, sir?" Keith tries to ask the Surge Protector which he replies.

"For now, you and the others will stay here until the arcade closes and we need to think in how to put on all of you."

Keith became upset after seeing their game was unplugged and he walked up to see Jin and Roberto.

"Thanks for the help, Jin. If it wasn't for you, then one of us were dead."

"No problem..." Jin replied happily as he looked on Roberto who also helped him put everyone to safety. "I'm so glad to help me on the rescue in times of crisis."

"Well, um... I just want to help them at times like this. I've never seen them getting unplugged."

"Jin, you're here too." Shoma arrives to see them which he looked at them in a sigh.

"Well since other players didn't pick me on my game. Then I guess I stayed here listening music on my earphones."

"Shoma, you knew him?"

"That's Jin Kazama from the Tekken game, we just met him yesterday when Daigo roughs him up." Shoma replied eagerly much to Roberto's surprise.

"No way... so that's what you and Natsu were talking about. That Jin person from the Tekken game."

As everyone feels upset about their game being unplugged, Keith watches them helplessly knowing it was no good if they keep staying until the arcade closes as Jin looked to see them became homeless.

"This is worse than I thought. We have to wait until the whole arcade is close. Is it all right if you know someone can help us to take refuge?" Keith said which Jin sadly replies.

"I'd like to help you, Keith. But I have to get back to my game to attend the eulogy."

"What do you mean eulogy? Who is dead on your game?"

"What else can I say? It's my grandfather, Heihachi Mishima. Who was killed at my father's bare hands in their climatic battle." Jin answered which surprises Keith.

"That was cruel, what your father did was parricide?"

"I know. That's how we were on our game. My family is very dysfunctional." Jin remarked and made up his decision to help Keith. "But I know someone who can help you and the rest to take refuge."

"Sure..." Keith gladly accepts.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*Akira was mentioned by Daigo because of Jin's supportive role in the Story Mode of Tekken 7.

*The other characters who witnessed a new plug in WI-FI were Subaru Shinjo and Naru Amoh from Toshinden Subaru, May and I-No from Guilty Gear X-SIGN, Ruby Rose and Es from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle and Rage, Zero and Emi in Dance Dance Revolution A.

*Natsu mistakes both Daigo and Jin were family related as Daigo angrily corrects them that they were not related due to their roles in their respective games.

*The characters from other games were staying in the Game World Station while they were in idle due to the players choosing other characters from their respective games.

*The way the Time Crisis characters escape from getting unplugged references as how the characters from Sugar Rush where Ralph and Vanellope rescue them from getting unplugged.

*Wild Dog was seen dragging his associate Wild Fang from it's steel wing during the escape referencing Sergei Dragunov's battle against Devil Jin in Tekken 5: Dark Resurrection where he drags Devil Jin's horns after defeating him.

*Jin mentions about Heihachi's death at the hands of his father Kazuya in their climatic battle at the end of Tekken 7 Story Mode as Keith noticed that their actions were taken from a crime of parricide.


	2. Off to the Internet

**Chapter 1:** _Off to the Internet_

At the Tekken 7: Fated Retribution game, all of the Tekken characters were participating the eulogy of the death of Heihachi Mishima who was killed at the hands of his own son, Kazuya Mishima in their final showdown as the announcer of the game announces the 10-bell salute in honor of his death.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, to honor the life of Heihachi Mishima would you please rise to hold the bell 10 times."

Everyone is gathered to hear the 10-bell salute, Lars, Lee and Alisa were watching the turn of the events since Kazuya was the one who killed his own father.

"What a bore? Do we have to participate to hear the 10 bell rings?" Lee complained which Lars sighs.

"Jin hasn't been showed up since we scolded him for sneaking out on us."

"He should be there by now." Alisa said which Lee tells them.

"It's pathetic that Kazuya killed his own father with his own two hands and now this war never stops because of him."

* * *

At the Surge Hideaway, Jin and Keith visits Koji Masuda and his daughter Yoko Kishibojin to ask them to take refuge for the Time Crisis characters.

"So that explains it... the rail gun from the game is broken and their game got unplugged. Unlucky for us, we got our game destroyed by the other game's magical powers."

"Mr. Masuda, don't compare yours to them. I'll let the goalie to search for the rail gun so that their game will be fixed." Jin said knowing of their problems which Keith begs Koji for refuge.

"Please, we really need to take refuge. Except for the drugged soldiers including Wild Dog's drudges."

"Hmm... With that guerilla attire sounds like Godhand would even wear that. My daughter is known to assist anyone because she was an Interpol Police Agent. All right, we'll let you take refuge unless they're not causing a lot of trouble."

"Thank you very much, Koji Masuda. I appreciate it."

Back at the Game World Station, Luke shows Roberto the rail gun they need which it will be bought in e-Bay.

"The rail gun can be bought on the malls in our place."

"Not in your game. It's a real life thingy. If you wanna buy that you have to get through the internet to pay for it."

"The internet. You mean the Wi-Fi."

"I think this is only way we can fix their game." Jin arrives along with Keith as he states. "To buy that rail gun."

"Keith, have you already found something?" Catherine asked which Keith replies.

"Don't be worry, because we have some company once we take refuge. It would be fun."

"So what do we get through the internet?" Roberto asked which Jin answers.

"We need to discuss this first in Tappers."

At the Tappers bar, both Jin, Roberto and Daigo were discussing about how to get through the internet.

"So that's why you became late to face me in battle, Miura. I wouldn't expect that game was broken."

"Our problem is, that guard who guards every single game we appeared is always checking the place. He says that going to the internet is dangerous. But we have to save the Time Crisis game."

"If you're going to the internet, then I do." The long haired brunette faces the trio with many tattoos on his head, chest and arms and became outspoken to see them.

"Kinda reminds me that I have those when my Devil Gene took over me on the fourth game." Jin remarked about the man's tattoos which Roberto amused to his looks.

"He looks cool with tattoos."

"You people don't even noticed this guy along with two other peep shows." Venom arrives to see them which he introduced the three of them. "These three guys were from The Bouncer game."

"Bouncer?" Roberto nods in confusion.

"What's the bouncer?" Daigo asked which Venom smirks politely.

"Bouncers who worked as bodyguards in every bars in town. They were also the one to prevent any forms of trouble such as party crashing and bar brawling."

"Just like how Miguel would start a brawl anyway." Jin remarked about Miguel Caballero Rojo as Venom tells them.

"But those three men, they're no ordinary bouncers. They were some sort of a vigilantes were task themselves to rescue a friend of theirs which happens to be the sibling of a megalomaniacal man who runs his own company for his own personal gain. This guy who wanted to joined up with you three was Kou Leifoh."

"Sorry for butting in on your conversation, My name is Kou Leifoh. The other two were Sion Barzahd and Volt Krueger."

"My name is Jin Kazama and I'm from the Tekken game, the other two is both Daigo Kazama and Roberto Miura from the Project Justice game. Pleasure to meet you." Jin finally introduced him, Daigo and Roberto to Kou which Venom reveals Kou's reasons of joining with them.

"This guy wanted to go with you because, he has a task to capture that person who manage to trap the game onto his own video game and the reasons why the House of the Dead 4 game was unplugged because of the serious damage it took. He previously succeeds to capture the developers behind their successful games, but they were rescued after the authorities had got him big time. I think right now, that culprit must be on the internet."

"So what's your plan to get into the internet?" Kou asked them which Jin replies.

"We're planning to get the new rail shooter to fix the Time Crisis 5 game and the game was recently unplugged."

"I see then..."

"I decided to come with you two because I want to see for myself of what the internet looks like." Roberto said deciding to join with both Jin and Daigo.

"You can come along with us, Miura. Since we haven't fought each other on our game because of this unplugged problem." Daigo said which he looked at Jin. "So where do we meet us there, Jin?"

"Good question...?"

Back at the Tekken game, Jin finally fixes his red and black rider gloves as Lars came to see him knowing he's about to get back to the Game World Station.

"You're going back to the Game World Station? I know what your planning."

"I hate to say this, Lars. I'm going to the internet." Jin said in a deep tone which surprises Lars.

"Seriously? The internet..."

"Yeah, that's the new plug in have installed in the station and the Time Crisis game was already got unplugged recently. I'm going to the internet to get the rail shooter to fix their game." Jin said as he leaves the room which Lars followed him.

"I see... so that's why you haven't showed up in Heihachi's eulogy."

As Jin goes back to the Game World station, he meets up with Daigo as Alisa noticed how tall he was.

"I can't believe how tall he was..."

"Daigo, you're here..."

"Perfect timing..."

"I see you let them wear jackets in honor for the Time Crisis characters." Lars said which Jin replied while closing his eyes.

"Yeah, that's what we're doing."

"Hey Miura... get over here." Daigo said as Roberto arrives wearing a dark blue leather collared jersey jacket with a Gorin emblem on the left side, a pale yellow short sleeved collared polo shirt with two buttons, medium blue jeans and his dark blue and red sneakers from his goalkeeper uniform. He wears his blue and red gloves and carries the white and brown backpack where he keeps his things and his soccer ball.

"Wow... I've never seen to meet Jin here before. This place is big..."

"Lars, where did Lee have went off too?" Jin asked as Lars tells him.

"He said that he just went to watch a dance break in the Dance Dance Revolution game and wants to learn something from the afro dancer."

"That's ridiculous..." Jin remarked in annoyance as Daigo drags him away from them.

"Let's go, Jin..."

Arriving at the Game World Station, Kou was waiting for them wearing a pale red bomber vest with a black sleeveless v-neck shirt to conceal his tattoos from his chest, dark green cargo jeans and black combat boots. He surprised to see Jin, Daigo and Roberto got out on the Tekken game to meet up with them.

"Just in time..."

"So Daigo what's your plan?" Roberto asked which Daigo tells them.

"Not to worry, I'll let Edge, Gan and Jo to handle the situation. I'm sure that guard always checking the game everyday."

As Edge, Gan, and Jo successfully distracts the Surge Protector long enough for Jin, Daigo, Roberto and Kou to sneak upon the Wi-Fi plug. Therefore, Lee comes across their plan after learning some dance steps by Disco in the Dance Dance Revolution game, which he thought.

 _That's weird... Jin and the others went to that new plug. I wonder what they were up to?_

The group arrived to see a person looked the same as the people from the Tekken game enter the connection which they became suspicious about this.

"I've never seen a person can jump straight into the hole."

"Wow... it's like bullets from a handgun." Roberto said amusing which Kou tells them.

"That's when we were about to go to the internet."

"I've never seen people like me can enter this place." Jin remarked sarcastically until the group got hit separately from the light.

"Are you guys, all right?" Kou said worriedly as they stand up.

"So that's why the guard warns us about how to get through the internet." Daigo said knowing of the Surge Protector's warning.

"There's no turning back now." Roberto said as Kou tries to step on the field where the person just jumped through the hold as it forms a orange-shaped ball.

"Whoa, I'm look like a dodge ball." Kou smiled until he screams once he get through the hole.

"Man, that was scary..." Daigo looked to see Kou get through the hole as Jin evilly smirks knowing it was going to be a fun game.

"It's going to be a roller coaster ride, Daigo. You better try it."

Daigo tried to step into the field which both watch as it forms into a green-shaped ball as Roberto comments this.

"It's like a bullet."

"Now I finally know how to get through the internet by getting through the hole." Jin smiled as Daigo screams while getting through the hole as he followed by Roberto to follow the two of them away. As soon as they get through the hole, Lee arrives to see what's going on and he elegantly sways while handling a rose on his hand.

"I would expect Jin would get here. Despite the warning, you're still in it."

We can see the wire where different color bullets move through the computer. On the inside, we can see Kou, Daigo, Jin and Roberto were travelling leads to the internet.

"This is just like a coaster ride."

"No it was not!" Daigo yelled while screaming in agony.

With that they manage to see new surroundings as Jin was amused to see them until the group descends into the ground. Kou, Daigo, and Jin successfully land on the ground as Roberto fell over into the ground, comically.

"Oww... oww... how come you three landed successfully?" Roberto said hurting which Kou replies.

"It's probably because your bag is heavy on your back."

Jin looked to see the whole surroundings and became amused to see it.

"Wow... look at all this place. It was bigger than the ones in the Game World Station."

"Yeah, much like bigger than in your game, Jin. And look at this, it has lots of social media sites here too." Daigo said commenting about the place as Roberto opens his backpack to get his soccer ball to practice as Kou asking him.

"Hey kid... when did you carry that soccer ball on your bag?"

"I like to practice soccer, sir. After I got injured, the scout gave me the job as a forward." Roberto said as he unexpectedly kicks the ball, executing the Long Shoot as the ball directly hits the sign and it breaks, causing it to fell into the person while breaking into pieces as the person lost the connection through the internet.

"What!? Oh no... it can't be..."

"Miura, you accidentally hit the person out." Daigo comments on Roberto's skill which he was surprised horribly while getting his soccer ball.

"Waah! You were right..."

"Not just people like us who can get through the internet. Real people can." Kou as Jin goes to meet Knowsmore about what they were looking for.

"Excuse me, we were looking for a place to buy the rail gun shooter?"

"Uh... let's see."

When Knowsmore search for the whereabouts of their location, Kou, Daigo and Roberto looked to see the results.

"Does this old guy know the place, Jin?" Daigo said which Jin tries to stay calm until he had found the results.

"Well is in e-Bay."

"Good, we're gonna fix their game." Jin smirks which Kou tells him.

"Apparently, we have to get through their vehicles first. I think these people who own the pop ads have one."

"Maybe we should look for it."

"Now that's a good idea." Roberto smiled as the group went to explore the place in the internet.

* * *

 **Trivia:**

*The 10-bell salute on Heihachi's death references in WWE where they salute in honor of the wrestlers who were deceased.

*Roberto's new casual outfit is based on Jun Panganiban in his casual appearance on my fic The Strangest Things: The Last Revelation and his jersey jacket is based on Nagare's jacket in the game.

*Jin wears his outfit at the end of Tekken 7 Story Mode.

*Koji Masuda and Wolf Girl Jo from Ehrgeiz makes their appearance in this chapter.

*Sion Barzahd, Volt Krueger and Kou Leifoh made their first appearance in the chapter as Venom from Guilty Gear explains to them about their plot of the game, The Bouncer.

*Kou's new outfit is based on the attire worn by pro wrestler AJ Styles.

*Daigo's scream quote is taken from Wreck-It Ralph in the movie where he and Vanellope travel to the internet.

*When Roberto accidentally breaks the sign to fell on the player by unexpectedly kicks his soccer ball referencing how Wreck-It Ralph accidentally lifts the sign and fell into the person who is connected to the internet.


End file.
